Toriko with a slight difference
by lunamugetsu
Summary: FemKomatsu. This is basically how Toriko would have been if Komatsu is a girl. FemKomatsu is called Kimiko. Kimiko is the head chef at the Gourmet Hotel and has also unintentionally got herself into a weird love triangle with the Four Heavenly Kings. Or would it be a love pentagon?
1. Chapter 1

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

_Someone once said that there are beasts whose whole bodies are covered with marbled meat that melts on your tongue. That there are dense, mellow tasting Musk Melons, fully-ripe mangoes containing the highest grade juice,sweet bubbling that dances endlessly and springs that gush forth with liquid that feels exhilarating as it goes down your throat._

_This is the Gourmet Age_

_People are entranced by the wide variety of food available_

* * *

Out in the forest near the mountains a lone woman with long black hair that is tied in a ponytail wearing a blue business suit is found walking through the forest. Once she found the clearing, a man with blue hair wearing an orange shirt and navy shorts was sitting on a rock fishing using a gigantic bug as bait.

* * *

_This is the world's Gourmet Age_

_The age of pursuing undiscovered tastes _

* * *

**The Giant Beast of the Unexplored Land! Toriko, Capture the Galala Crocodile!**

* * *

"U-Um, my name is Kimiko. I've come to offer you a job as a Bishokuya" She asked nervously," The International Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is having a gourmet party. They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party."

"Uh, are you listening?" she asked when the man gave no response. Then the giant bug that was dangling from the fishing line was pulled underwater.

"Toriko-san?" she asked. The fishing rod was being pulled, the man grinned.

"Here it is!" the man known as Toriko yelled as he yanked back his fishing rod pulling out a gigantic fish with lobster arms, amazing the woman, then a brightly colored bird swooped in and grabbed the fish.

"Hey, that's my prey!" the man yelled and then pulled his fishing rod down forcing both of the animals to hit the ground causing a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared Toriko walked closer to the fallen animals.

"And I got a Five-Tailed Great Eagle right along with it! Guess this is what they mean by 'killing two birds with one stone!'" he joked

_A Crawdad-Fish and a Five-Tailed Great Eagle I've never actually seen them caught before! I'm awestruck! _she thought as she saw the animals

"Toriko-san, I'm sure that the Galala Crocodile can be caught if you're on the job!" she exclaimed getting the said man's attention

"What? The Galala Crocodile?" he asked

"Yes! Besides being really difficult to find, its biology is a mystery. They say that even with a tank it's hard to bring one down. It's a ferocious creature." she replied with a slightly scared face

"That's a rop-class ingredient. Just one piece is worth 100,000 yen. It's marbled throughout with fat, and tastes like deliciously tender high-grade king crab meat combined with A5 grade top-quality wagyu beef! The Galala Crocodile... it's irresistible!" he exclaimed with drool dripping down his chin.

"Does that mean" Kimiko asked with hope

"Let's head out!" Toriko exclaimed

* * *

"Full speed ahead!"

"Sorry to bother you Tomu. By the way, why're you coming too?" Toriko asked while eating a fish. Kimiko was sitting on her knees wearing a khaki shirt and pants, she also brought her backpack and a carrying case.

"I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of the Galala Crocodile" She answered as she put her long hair into a pony tail.

"Are you a chef?" Toriko asked

"Huh? How'd you know? I mean, it is true that I have been given the position of head cook at "Hotel Gourmet", but.."

"That's a 5 star hotel!" Toriko exclaimed," I thought I caught the scent of high-grade ingredients coming from your hands"

"Huh" Kimiko looked at her hands, _Do my hands stink?_

"They're imbued with the smell from handling the ingredients every day."

"Haha! Toriko's sense of smell is better than a police dog's" Tomu explained. Tomu has brown hair and wears purple shades.

"Treat me to a full course, all right" Toriko said as he held a gigantic onigiri in his hands and took a gigantic bite of it. "Yum! A 3 1/2 liter rice ball!"

"Amazing. An amazing sense of smell is needed when examining flavors. This is a Bishoukuya" She mumbled

"HEY! JUST HOW MUCH ARE YOU GONNA EAT, HERE?!" she yelled as she saw Toriko finish his onigiri and was now eating about a dozen Almond Cabbages.

"Almond Cabbage is delicious!" he replied

* * *

"Looks like we're here. The Baron Archipelago" Tomu said as they neared land. Passing by the rocks they saw yellow skinny mammal on the rocks.

"Um, what are those" Kimiko asked

"Friday Monkeys, they're extremely wary and cowardly beasts. They won't attack us" Toriko explained "But why're they in a place like this? They usually live in caves"

The boat stopped at an opening of the mangrove trees.

"This is the only entrance to the Baron Archipelago. It's a mangrove tunnel, nicknamed 'The Ogre's Mouth'"Kimiko whimpered

* * *

The two were in the row boat entering through the tunnel, Toriko was rowing while Kimiko was looking at the fish that were circling the boat.

"Huh? Are those sharks? This place is swarming with them." she mumbled

"They're called Baron Sharks. Though it baries a little depending upon their size, they're Capture Level 1" Toriko explained

"Capture Level 1! It takes ten pro-hunters to bring the thing down?!" she exclaimed "And... there's ... this many?" she whimpered as the number of sharks started to increase. A bird cry startled her as she held her gun close to her chest.

"That's just a wild animal there are around 50,000 in the Archipelago, and the king of them all is the Galala Crocodile" he informed her

"R-Right" she stuttered, "I'm really scared about facing that creature"

When the boat abruptly stopped it cause Kimiko to fall forward right into Toriko.

"Ouch" she mumbled and then realized what happened and quickly backed away. "I'm so sorry Toriko"

"We're here" Toriko said as he got out of the boat and started walking towards the forest, Kimiko quickly following him

* * *

"I may have made a poor life choice, here" she mumbled as she held the gun close to her

"There's no time like the present. Anytime aterwards is the wrong time." Toriko said

"I'm pretty sure that the present is the wrong time, too.." she whimpered

"Kya!" she yelled as something stuck to the back of her neck. "SOMETHING'S STUCK TO ME!"

"That's a Baron Leech. It's just sucking your blood, don't worry about it" he replied nonchalantly

"I'm totally gonna worry about it!" she cried as she tried to get it off

"It'll open a gaping wound if you try to force it off" Toriko said as he looked around.

"Please help me!" Toriko then squeezed the juice of some leaves out onto the leech making it detach itself leaving a red spot on the back of Kimiko's neck

"Eh, what happened" she asked as she faced Toriko who was holding a couple of leaves

"The sea water hives the mangrove leaves a high salt content, which the leeches are weak against" he explained

"I see", she said. "Oh I better put a bandage on it" she took off her backpack and rummaged for her first-aid kit and took out a bandage.

"Toriko-san" she said getting his attention. "Can you put this on my wound. I can't see it"

"Sure" he said as he took the bandage and faced her back. She moved her ponytail out of the way so that he could put it on. Once he applied she put her ponytail back in its place.

"Arigatou Toriko-san" she smiled brightly making the Bishokuya redden slightly and then started walking again.

* * *

"This place is really creepy" she mumbled while walking alongside Toriko.

"Wait!" Toriko yelled

"Coming here was definitely-Eh?" she looked behind her and there was a gigantic tiger

* * *

**Baraon Tiger(Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 3**

* * *

"A Baron Tiger" Toriko said as the beast roared in front of Kimiko

"Capture Level 3? It takes 30 people to take that beast on. It is official my life is over" she cried as she looked at the tiger. Then Toriko stood in front of her.

"Want to... **mess with me****?!"** Toriko said in a demonic voice causing the Tiger to run away in fright.

"huh?"

"I thought something was weird the Baron Tiger usually live deep in the Baron Marshlands. They shouldn't be in the forest. Just like the Friday monkeys. The only explanation for that is that something drove them out of their natural habitat. It's not a level 5 Galala Crocodile it's something more powerful"

"More powerful then the Galala Crocodile" Kimiko whimpered

"It's been awhile but I'm going to have to use that again" Toriko clenched his hands.

"Fork and Knife

* * *

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said as he picked up a serpent frog from the fire and ate it

"Tasty isn't it" Toriko said with his mouth full

"Yeah, but it's really quite, isn't it" Kimiko said as she looked around. They were camped right by the river and there was no animal in sight. "I know that we're near the Galala Crocodiles habitat, but there are hardly any animals around here. It's starting to get creepy"

"It's probably because they've been eaten" Toriko said

"Eh?"

"We don't know how big it's appetite is, but it looks like that it could eat pretty much every creature on the Baron Archipelago" he said as he saw a spiders net that had no spider in sight

"So that means every creature on the island is in danger?" Kimiko exclaimed "Including ours"

"By the way, I'm still bleeding from where the leech bit me. Is it okay"

"That's because leeches secrete a substance called hirudin which prevents blood from clotting, but it'll stop bleeding eventually." Toriko informed her

"Just when exactly is eventually" she nervously asked causing Toriko to laugh. A sound caused Toriko to stop laughing.

_THUMP!_

"Eh?" Kimiko said as she stood up. Then a gigantic snake emerged from the river

* * *

**Swamp Snake(Reptile Beast)- Capture level 5**

* * *

"A Swamp Snake" Toriko said. The snake then collapsed right next to where Kimiko was standing

"What's with this wound" Kimiko looked at what Toriko was talking about and saw that something had taken a bite out of the snake.

"It was killed by one bite" Toriko said.

"There's no way the Swamp Snake and Galala Crocodile are the same Capture Level" Kimiko reasoned

"Yeah, but this jaw size isn't normal" Toriko stated, "But how did it get the Swamp Snake? They're supposed to be hard to find..." and then saw something on the Snakes skin.

"Those are-" Toriko said

"Baron Leeches" Kimiko exclaimed

"It was making the Baron Leeches suck this thing's blood, and then following the smell?" Toriko said, then the snake was dragged back into the water. Then a gigantic creature emerged from the river

"Speaking of which, you were also bitten by a Baron Leech. So ever since you entered Baron Archipelago we've also been targets" Toriko turned around " your targets Galala Crocodile" the creature roared.

"It's humongous!" Kimiko cried the crocodile opened its mouth and showed that it had dozens of leaches in it. "it's been raising Baron Leeches!"

"This guy has probably been living for about 300 years" Toriko said

"Even the IGO don't have data about this" Kimiko cried

"Now it all makes sense" Toriko said, thinking back to all of the animals that were out of their habitats, "So you're the overwhelming powerful predator?" The crocodile roared in response

* * *

** Galala Crocodile [300 years old] (Reptile Beast)- Capture level 8**

* * *

The beast roar pushed Kimiko against a tree. "Toriko-san"

"300 years, that means that the meat has gotten tastier as it matured, right?" Toriko asked

"Is this really the time to worry how tasty it is!" Kimiko yelled exasperated

"I may have decided something" Toriko said facing the Galala Crocodile, "to add to my Full Course Menu!" The crocodile roared as it headed for Toriko who quickly evaded but wasn't quick enough for the Baron Leeches to cling onto his arm. The Galala Crocodile then swung its tail towards Toriko which he quickly dodged and then grabbed the tail and swung the Crocodile back. The Galala Crocodile then lunged for Toriko, but missed and cause a dust cloud to form, it then quickly tried to constantly bite Toriko but kept on getting evaded. Toriko then pulled back his arm and delivered a firm punch to the crocodiles jaw sending the beast back. The Galala Crocodile quickly swung its tail at Toriko sending him through a couple of trees.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko cried in worry, as Toriko stood up

"He senses the smell of blood and then he's able to appear everywhere" Toriko brushed the leeches off his arm, "It's not going to be good to draw this fight out longer"

"Galala Crocodile, those tough fangs and hard scales" he said as he looked at the six legged reptile, " and that jaw that probably has 3 tons of poweran appropriate look for the king of the Baron archipelago." the beast roared

"I will show you respect and present you with my, human weaponry!" as he said that a gigantic red demon could be seen behind him holding a fork and knife

"A demon" Kimiko said

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" as he put his hands together, and the red aura around him started to grow, as he prepared his signature move the fork and knife. The Galala Crocodile roared and charged at Toriko

"**FORK!**" Toriko yelled as he jabbed his left hand at the crocodiles underside

"**KNIFE!" **He yelled as he brought down his right hand on the beasts head

"Gochisousama deshita" he said as the Galala Crocodile fell to the ground behind him

"A-Amazing, this is Bishokuya Toriko!" Kimiko said neither of them noticing a robot flying around in the sky

* * *

**In an unknown location**

* * *

"There was a disaster on the Baron Archipelago. We received a report that it was the work of the Galala Crocodile, but _that _was unfortunately not the case." a purple wrinkly man wearing a cloak said while carrying a staff, "There is also some interesting information to report. The Galala Crocodile was killed by one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko."

"Oh? So they've started to act? Those Four Heavenly Kings" a man wearing a mask said as he sat in the shadows.

* * *

**back with Toriko and Kimiko**

* * *

The Galala Crocodile is currently roasting over the fire as Kimiko cooked it.

"Is it really okay? To be sitting here eating the food for the party?" she asked

"It's fine" Toriko reassured her, "Anyhow, there's no way we could carry this huge thing back." he gestured to all of the Galala Crocodile meant that was surrounding them.

"Check it out! the marbled fat is sparkling!" Toriko drooled looking at the meat

"It's just like the stars in the sky!" Kimiko commented

"Itadakimasu!" Toriko then gobbled the entire piece of meat, "That's incredible. After just one bite of this tender meat, juices continuously drip from it! It's a veritable flood of bouillon! Here try some!" Toriko offered Kimiko a piece

"O-Okay, Itadakimasu!" she said before eating the meat, "~The texture of the meat, and the fat that seem like it's melting~" she sang, "Wait, if we stone-roast it this way, I'm sure" she placed the slab of meat on a rock. "That way I can saute each side of the meat in its own fat, and all the meat's juices will be sealed inside." she said as she flipped the meat. "It's done" she then cut it in half and gave one to Toriko

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant!" Toriko said

"The inside's marbling is perfectly cooked and juicy!"

"YUUUM!" they both exclaimed

"But tell me, why would someone who can make something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?" Toriko asked

" My dream is to become a first-class chef. Although there are some people that believe that women could never be as good as the male chefs, so I want to try my hardest to make the best dishes and I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I'll never be able to cook them as best I can. The first time I saw you hunt, Toriko-san, I realized that. That's why I decided that I wanted to see the Galala Crocodile while it was still alive, even though it would be dangerous." Toriko grinned

"When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body. That's because eating or cooking something means that you are receiving the power of it's life. That's why we say 'Itadakimasu.'"

"Toriko-san, what's your dream?" Kimiko asked

"My dream is to create a Lifetime Full Course Menu"

"Lifetime Full Course Menu?" she repeated

"Yeah" he started "you start with hors-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, though. Right now my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about. And those delicious things, all with different lives, I want to meet every single one of them."

"Toriko-san's full course" she repeated, "Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would if be okay if I come with you?"

"Do what you want" Toriko said not even looking at her, "There's no time like the present."

"And anytime afterwards is the wrong time, right?!" she replied

"Kimiko, let's keep frying more of this stuff up!" he said

"Okay, Toriko-san!"

"It's awesome, isn't it, Kimiko, once you get going you can't stop!"Toriko stated

"Yes, it's so delicious!" she replied

"C'mon, fry it up faster!"

"Okay, Toriko-san Leave it to me!" she replied

* * *

"WAIT! HUH!" Kimiko exclaimed as she looked around only to see the skeleton of the Galala Crocodile laying around and no meat.

"You couldn't have eaten it all, Toriko-san!" she yelled at Toriko whose stomach has enlarged to the size of a blimp

"Whatever I eat, I eat till there's nothing left. That's my rule! Aw, man, I'm stuffed!" Toriko stated

"Toriko, didn't I tell you that we couldn't eat all of it! What am I going to tell my superiors?" she whined

"Just tell them this- it was delicious"

"What good is that going to do!" she yelled, "Forget being the greatest cook, I'm going to get fired!"

"That sure was delicious, but it was still a step below getting into my Full Course." Toriko said

"So after all that, you're giving it a failing grade?!" She exclaimed

* * *

**Lunamugetsu: this is my first fanfic please tell me what you guys think about it an whether or not I should I continue or not**

** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunamugetsu:I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

_Someone once said that there are series of smooth vanilla, mint, and chocolate ice cream mountains that are rich in flavor and melt in your tongue. An ice cream mountain is said there are fruit which are filled with fried pork over rice, fried fish over rice, beef over rice, and many other delicious rice dishes. A donburi fruit. _

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!_

* * *

This story starts off in a crowded market filled with different vendors selling exotic kinds of fruit, meat, and other kinds of rare treats.

"Today, we come to you from the Gourmet Central Wholesale Marketplace. With a total are of 3,000 hectares which is 640 times the size of Gourmet Dome baseball stadium. This huge marketplace has on average 900,000 tons of food bought and sold per day which is the equivalent of 1 trillion yen's worth of ingredients"

* * *

**The Mellow Seven Colored Fruit Juice!**

**Capture the Rainbow Fruit!**

* * *

"Whoa, amazing! A Tsuchinoki Turtle!" Kimiko exclaimed looking at the Turtle which basically looked like a snake with a turtle shell. Kimiko had her hair tied up in a pony tail while wearing a beige shirt and pants with brown boots.

"Kimiko-san, we have to hurry or our target will have been sold" a man wearing sunglasses and a suit said behind her, while she was looking at the ingredients

"I'm sorry, there are just so many incredible ingredients that I got distracted" she apologized, "I guess that's just what you'd expect from the Central Gourmet Wholesale Marketplace."

"What the hell?! Say that one more time!" the yell caused the two to look in the direction it came from, to see a brunette woman wearing a pink office suit yelling at a bald stand owner, this is Gourmet Newscaster Tina and her filming crew could be seen behind her.

"Fine! I'll say it as many times as you want! This Pistachiuo's mouth is open! That's proof that the fish isn't fresh!" she yelled pointing at a fish with a large head but small body, "If I broadcast this ingredient, the viewers won't be impressed one bit!"

"H-Hey Tina" the director said "We're still on the air" shocking the newswoman who quickly turned to the camera

"Excuse me, reporting from the lively marketplace, offering you a large serving of news. This is Tina signing off" Tina said happily. Then the cameraman put down the camera.

"Now then, where were we?" she said angrily

"H-Her character suddenly did a 180" Kimiko deadpanned

"The news is all about the density of information. It's weight is its lifeblood! The news of a pistachiuo that's lost its freshness doesn't carry any weight" she angrily pointed at the fish "There isn't a single viewer that would be satisfied with that! As a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV this is below my standards of broadcast!"

"When this fish's mouth opens it means it's good for eating!" the owner yelled, "Geez, this is why amateurs annoy me" that's when Kimiko intervened

"Uh-Um... I'm pretty sure that in terms of when it's best to eat it. When it's still in the market, it's best when the mouth still isn't open. The fish loses the flavor that it has developed at that point, so they say that it's best to open the mouth immediately before cooking it" the statement angered man

"You people got a problem with my shop?!" he yelled

"You shop's ingredients aren't bad at all! You're the one I have a problem with!" Tina pointed at the bald man

"What'd you say, bitch?!"

"WHAT!" Tina yelled

"Kimiko!" the shout getting everyone's attention. Kimiko turned to see Toriko carrying a gigantic dragon like beast

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko said, as everybody else looked at the Bishokuya Toriko

"Oh, you know Toriko?" the man exclaimed and then ran away

"I caught this and brought it here to sell wholesale." Toriko said as he dropped the beast on the ground.

"Woah, isn't that a Shakurenodon?!" Tina exclaimed, "The Pterosaur Beast, Capture Level 4! And the one carrying it is the charismatic Bishokuya, Toriko! What a bowlful of delicous news!" Tina ran up to Toriko

"You're Toriko, aren't you? I'm Tina." she introduced herself

"Huh?"

"Kruppoh!" a yellow round pigeon flew up to the newscaster

"This is my Carrier Balloon Pigeon, Kruppoh." she motioned at her bird, "Meeting Toriko is a large serving... no, an extra-large serving of luck! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV.' We introduce ingredients from all over the world. Please, Toriko, let me interview you for our program!"

"Impromptu data collecting annoys me" the man that was with Kimiko said

"Hey... What?!" Tina exclaimed as more men in suits ushered them away from Toriko and Kimiko

"IGO!" the director said

"Indeed, I am the IGO's Foodstuff Development Department Chief, Johannes" the man introduced himself

"Let's call it quits Tina"

"Huh? Why!" Tina yelled

"We're up against the International Gourmet Organization, here. The interview isn't happening" the director explained

"But Toriko's okay with it, right?!" The men in suits then grabbed Tina and dragged her away as she yelled complaints

"Y-You didn't need to go that far" Kimiko sad

"If the media got wind of this, it could be troublesome" Johannes turned to Toriko "Toriko-san, I'm glad I found you. I have a job that I'd like to offer you"

"Huh? Doesn't the IGO have tons of private Bishokuya? You don't need me" Toriko stated

"The Rainbow Fruit has fully ripened" Johannes said surprising Toriko

"Th-The Rainbow Fruit?! The legendary fruit whose complex bouquet of flavors changes depending upon the temperature and humidity?!" Kimiko exclaimed

"Hey... you're being too loud, Kimiko-chan! What if someone hears!"

"Well it's really something to shout about! They say that just one drop of the rainbow Fruit's juice is so concentrated with flavor that it is enough to turn all of the water in a 25 meter pool into a rich, mellow juice.I heard that you could trade just one of them for 500 million yen, but rumors say they'd gone extinct. "

"It's true that there aren't any in the world" Johannes said

"I see it's selective breeding, the IGO's specialty" Toriko said

"But there is one problem. Troll Kongs make their nest in the tree where the Rainbow Fruit grows- Rainbow Tree. So no one can get close to the fruit."

"Troll Kongs?!" Kimiko asked

"The strongest of all gorillas, the Troll Kong. A few days ago we sent in three Gourmet Tanks costing 2 billion yen each, but they were destroyed. They were all flipped over. 40 ton tanks, tossed aside like nothing. By the way, they're Capture Level 9"

"Capture Level 9!" Kimiko exclaimed "The 300 year old Galala Crocodile we just went after was only Capture Level 8!"

"I sure would like to try that Rainbow Fruit. It has been a long time since I've shown my face in that garden, and I have sorely missed it." Toriko said

"What garden is that?" she asked neither of the three saw a certain reporter hiding behind fruit stand

* * *

The three were in a jeep driving across a baron land and came up to one of the IGO biotopes.

"Uwa, what?! It's huge!" Kimiko yelled

"Though nicknamed "garden," it's called the 8th biotope. It's an artificial environment made for flora and fauna. Many different animals live freely here in an environment exceedingly close to that of their natural habitat" Johannes explained as they pulled up to the gate

"The IGO researches gourmet animals' behavior and such in here" Toriko said

"I see" Kimiko said

"Gochisousama desu, Toriko-sama" the two guards at the gate greeted

"Don't use that greeting. I haven't gotten you anything to eat" Toriko said nobody noticing a red motorcycle standing beside a gigantic rock. Behind that rock is Tina with Kruppoh flying right next to her.

"How could I be a Gourmet Newscaster if I were afraid of the IGO?!The whole world is waiting for this bowlful of delicious news! Even if I have to do it alone" Tina said as she pulled on her boots. She is wearing a beige shirt and shorts.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"What was that?! Thunder?" Kimiko said

"It's drumming" Toriko stated

"Drumming?" Kimiko repeated

"It's an act of intimidation that's characteristic of gorillas"

"We received word from the watchtower a short time ago that there was a Troll Kong just inside the gate." one of the gate guards said

"It's a warning from the king of this garden, telling me not to enter." Toriko said, "I don't care, open the gate"

"I'm sorry, according to regulations, while a wild beast is withing 5 kilometers of the gate, we cannot open it." The guard said

"Man, you guys are always a pain" Toriko said, "So basically, it's okay as as they're not within 5 kilometers, right? It's not a problem if they're already gone when it's opened right?" Toriko walked over to the wall and cracked his knuckles, "If they're gonna try to intimidate us from their side, we'll bring some intimidation of our own!

"Wh-What's he planning to do?!" Tina said while videotaping with her camcorder

A red aura started to emit from Toriko as he roared and then rolled his right arm, and pulled it back.

"**SAN REN KUGI PUNCH!" **Toriko swung his arm at the wall which basically destroyed the wall, "And it's open" The group looked at the gigantic whole that Toriko made.

"Wh-what was that" Kimiko managed to say

"The Kugi punch! It's an attack that drives several punches in at once. The number of simultaneous punches is just like a nail being hammered in the destruction piercing through to the other side" Kimiko gasped at the explanation

"Sorry for the intrusion" Toriko walked into the Biotope

"W-Wait a second, please don't leave me behind" Kimiko quickly ran after Toriko

* * *

Thunder roared from the stormy clouds as the duo walked across the barren place.

"Looks like rain" Toriko commented, "The rainbow tree is tall, so it'd be pretty bad news if lightning struck. We'd better hurry."

"R-right" Kimiko said

Toriko kept on walking until his right foot didn't make contact with any ground and fell into a pitfall.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko cried in worry not noticing a gigantic green Troll Kong holding gigantic boulders aiming at her. The beast roared making her look up, and the beast quickly threw the boulders which missed.

* * *

**Troll Kong (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 9**

* * *

Kimiko stood there in shock as the beast roared and started to charge at her, but stopped and looked to its right to see Toriko take out something from his pocket.

**"KNOCKING!" **Toriko quickly plunged the device in the creatures arm and landed on the floor. The beast stood for about a couple seconds before collapsing and its tongue slobbered all over Toriko. When Kimiko got out of her shock, she saw Toriko petting the Troll Kong who was paralyzed.

"Sorry, I just paralyzed it with a Knocking Gun, so he won't be able to move for a while?" Toriko said

"Knocking?" Kimiko repeated, "The paralyzing technique used for capturing prey which stimulates nerve tissues with a needle. Toriko-san is it really a good idea to just use Knocking on him, and not finish him off?" she asked

"Huh? There's really no point to taking its life. My only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit." Toriko replied

"Eh? Well, I guess that's true, but"

"Okay, let's go, Kimiko! Hey, I've got its smell all over me from when I got licked." Toriko said and walked ahead

* * *

"W-We need to make preparations so that all the wild beasts don't escape before the military platoon arrives." A guard said, nobody noticing a reporter and her Carrier Balloon Pigeon.

* * *

Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth but didn't wipe away the droll that was already on his face. Kimiko was drooling to but kept on wiping away the drool with a tissue.

"What' an indescribably sweet smell"Kimiko commented

"Yeah, it looks like we're getting close to the Rainbow Fruit. Rainbow Fruit is said to make animals lose all their reason and become entranced by it's smell alone. The Troll Kong is carnivorous so it doesn't eat the Rainbow Fruit., but in order to eat the animals that get drawn in by its scent, they make their nest near the Rainbow Tree." He explained

"But you used Knockin on the Troll Kong back there, so we can just relax and just go pick the fruit, right?"

"Ah? What're you talking about? That guy was just a bottom- ranking reconnaissance scout for the pack"

"Eh? P-Pack?" Kimiko said

"Look you can see them" Toriko said as they came to an edge of a cliff. Kimiko shouted in surprise, right in front of them were dozens of Troll Kongs a lot bigger then the one that Toriko used Knocking on awhile ago. Kimiko started to tremble at the sight of them.

"Aw man. How'm I gonna deal with all these? Toriko complained, _I've got the scent of an underling on me. Even if I really try to intimidate them, it won't work. Even though the Rainbow Fruit is right in front of my eyes _

"I-It's over. Right now I can see the River Styx" Kimiko cried, and yelled when Toriko grabbed onto her arm and put her on his back.

"Kimiko, quickly grab onto my back" Toriko ordered

"O-Ok" Kimiko stuttered as she complied with his order.

"Put every ounce of your body and soul into holding on! Believe that you'll die if you loosen your grip for one hundredth of a second!"

"Ok, but, uh, will we be able to get out of this alive?!" she cried

"I dunnol! You'd better pray!" Toriko yelled as the Troll Kongs started to attack

* * *

"AAAAHH" Tina shouted in surprise, and Kruppoh inflated as they saw the sleeping Troll Kong

"Eh, This...h-had Knocking performed on it? Wh-Why Knocking?" Tina looked over to where a dust cloud had formed

* * *

Toriko quickly evaded all of the Troll Kongs that were attacking him, while Kimiko was trying to hold on for dear life.

"**KNOCKING!" **Toriko yelled as he performed Knocking on one of the Troll Kongs. He quickly turned around and performed Knocking on the next Troll Kong. Toriko landed on the ground and quickly changed the battery as the two Troll Kongs fell to the ground.**  
**

"T-Toriko-san, is this really the time to just be Knocking them?!" Kimiko asked

"I told you, Kimiko, my only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit."

"B-But" Kimiko stuttered

"And the Troll Kong's meat is sinewy and it isn't really edible. Unless I plan to eat it, I don't take the lives of my prey. If I don't eat it, I don't kill it. If I kill it, I eat it! That's my rule" making Kimiko gasp. That's when the rain started to fall.

Away from the Troll Kongs, Tina and Kruppoh were hiding behind a gigantic rock.

"Knocking... So his aim is really only to get the Rainbow Fruit?" Tina smiled "Bishokuya Toriko. Such a gigantic portion of greatness!"

Toriko stood in front of the Troll Kongs and readied himself. The Troll Kong then chose to attack and started to punch Toriko who quickly evaded all of his punches.

"**KNOCKING!" **Toriko said as he performed Knocking on four Troll Kongs, leaving another Troll Kong standing, "Man, there's just no end to them. Unless we beat the boss, we'll never finish this" The Troll Kong then advanced towards Toriko, Toriko quickly tried to perform Knocking only to be grabbed by his arm and turned around to see another Troll Kong. "I-It seems that the stories about their gripping power exceeding 1 ton are true!"

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko cried in worry. The Troll Kong roared, making Kimiko yelp, that's when Toriko used his intimidation making the Troll Kong release him.

"He felt my intimidation?! The rain... I get it! The rain washed away the scent of the underling that was on my body. All right, this is good!" Toriko yelled as a red aura started to surround him.

"What?" Tina said, Kimiko who had shut her eyes in fear finally opened them and saw that all the Troll Kongs weren't attacking them. "Huh? My trembling, it..." she then spotted a white Troll Kong that was far away from the others and quickly left. "What was that just now?"

Thunder boomed as the rain kept on pouring then lightning struck the ground right between Toriko and the Troll Kongs causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light.

"That was close. If the lightning strikes the Rainbow Tree, it's over! We've gotta hurry and find the boss! Which one of them was scared most by the lightning just now?" Toriko looked around

"Eh? Why" Kimiko asked

"That one's the boss!"

"Uh, but, the boss, wouldn't he be the one who is least likely to be afraid?"

"It's the opposite. The most important thing for the leader to have, even more so than strength, is the ability to handle a crisis. The one who senses danger first is the one with the ability to lead." Toriko explained

"In that case, there actually was one who hid right before the lightning struck." Kimiko said

"What?"

"The white one that's behind the rest," she pointed to the white Troll Kong

"Him, huh? I got ya. The one that has white hair as proof of its seniority? The Silverback.

* * *

**Silverback (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 10**

* * *

"It's pretty cool of you to have noticed that." Toriko said making Kimiko blush a little

"No, it's just that while I've been here , my fear somehow disappeared. I've sort of been able to calmly watch our surroundings It's kind of strange though" Kimiko said

"That's quite a feat, Kimiko!" Toriko complimented, Kimiko smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Now then, it looks like the smell of the underling has completely washed off of me" Toriko stated as a red demon could be seen above him. The Troll Kongs backed away from Toriko as he walked through the crowd and stood in front of the Silverback. The Silverback roared at Toriko who glared at the creature, the Silverback crouched down and roared again, the only move that Toriko made was that he raised his right hand. If one were to look at this situation from a distance they would have seen a gigantic red demon petting the Silverback as if it was a harmless animal. The Silverback closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"He tamed the Troll Kong. What a peaceful conclusion" Tina said as Kruppoh

The rain stopped and the clouds quickly parted

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said

"Yeah, it's the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko said as they saw the brightly colored fruit hanging from the tree.

"It's so pretty!" Kimiko then heard someone walking and turned her head to see Tina walking towards the tree, "Tina-san! What're you doing here?!"

Tina finally snapped to her senses finding out that she had been spotted, "I just got pulled in by it!

Meanwhile, Toriko was already up the tree picking a Rainbow fruit, and then he saw the Troll Kongs.

"Hey, relax, I'm only taking one. I have no intention of threatening your livelihood." he informed the Troll Kongs. While he was saying that Tina took the chance to record it with her camera

"E-Everyone, I have delicious news. The Bishokuya Toriko has captured the Rainbow Fruit-" before she could finish a hand covered the camera lens. Tina looked up to see Johannes and two other men in protective suits.

"Like I said, impromptu data collecting annoys me." he took the camera away from her

"You won't allow even one little pinch?!" She yelled

"Get her out of here."Johannes ordered, the two guards quickly complied with the ordered and dragged Tina away while she was yelling complaints

* * *

**In an unknown location**

* * *

A purple wrinkly person could be seen reporting to the man that was in the shadows.

"The Rainbow Fruit" the man said

"He has already made his move. Though our information says he only took one." The purple person stated

"Toriko, huh?"

"His aim may be obtaining that transcendental ingredient that could help him control this world."

* * *

**back with Toriko and Kimiko**

* * *

Toriko was currently chowing down on some food while wearing a formal white tuxedo with napkin draped around his neck. If one were to think that Toriko was satisfied with only a couple plates of food, they were dead wrong. Toriko was sitting at a gigantic table where half of the table was covered with empty dishes which were currently in the process of being taken away while the other half still had food which Toriko was currently in the process of devouring. Toriko sighed and then smelled a sweet smell that made him drool. He looked to wear the smell was coming from to see Kimiko in her chef uniform pushing a dinner cart that was carrying the rainbow fruit dessert.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the Rainbow fruit!" Kimiko said as she pushed the cart towards Toriko's table and unveiled the dish, showing that it was a shining jello. Making everyone drool at the sight.

"What a sweet, mellow scent! Wha? The fruit juice is evaporating and forming a rainbow!" he exclaimed as a tiny rainbow was appearing above the dessert

"I-I knew eating it that way would be delicious. We've kept the fruit's temperature at 5 degrees. And as time passes the temperature will rise and the flavor will change as well." Kimiko explained

"Okay, here we go. I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" Toriko said

_Toriko-san, I have no words that could express my joy_, Kimiko thought as Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth and put his spoon into the jello.

_It's soft! It feels just like pudding! But it's heavy. It's honestly as heavy as gold, _Toriko then ate rainbow fruit jello and stopped.

_Inside my mouth, the flavor has changed four times. The sugar tastes like hundreds of fully-ripe mangoes condensed into a single bite and every now and then there is a hint of sourness that is incomparable to any lemon or kiwi!_ Toriko swallowed,_ A fifth one! This time it's sweet, like roasted chestnuts! It's like a department store full of flavors., _Toriko swallowed again, _the sixth an explosive sensation passes throughout my body as I swallow. The blood coursing through my veins takes but a minute to circulate. That seems like an eternity compared to the instant satisfaction that my entire body is feeling because of this sweet flavor!_

"T-Toriko-san" Kimiko asked as she saw tears running down Toriko's face

"Yuum. YUUUM!" Toriko cried making everyone stare at him, "The dessert has been decided! The dessert on my Lifetime Full Course Menu will be the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko quickly wiped away his tears, "Kimiko, gather all of the staff! We've all got to try the Rainbow Fruit together, right? It tastes better if everyone gets some!"

"R-Right" Kimiko said as all of the staff clapped

* * *

**meanwhile somewhere else**

* * *

In a small shop that had the sign that said Coco Fortune Telling and it had a poison symbol right in the middle of Coco.

"Aw, I give up. What detestable luck. A man with three scars under his lift eye will appear... huh? What truly unpleasant premonition." a man said as he looked at his left palm

* * *

**lunamugetsu: Hey guys here's your second chapter. Personally I didn't think people would actually like this story, but I'm glad people do! Anyway they will be meeting Coco in the next chapter, and just so you know Kimiko isn't short like Komatsu. She's around Rin and Tina's height but she's still shorter than them.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

_Someone once said. That in the heat of the boiling sun, there is a beautifully cooked, sweet sauce giving off a delicious aroma. A desert of Yakisoba, the Yakisobaku. Overflowing with chocolate and covered with syrup there is a tee that will become thick, sweet dessert. A chocolate fon-jyu. _

_The world is in the Gourmet Age!_

* * *

The story starts off in the city with everyone eating and enjoying life

"This is the first time in 10 years that the Puffer Whale can be caught. The stocks of companies that employ Bishokuya are skyrocketing. Gourmet stocks remain high." Tina reported as Kruppoh sat on her shoulder

_ This is the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!_

* * *

**Handle the Deadly Poison of the Puffer Whale! **

**Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings Appears!**

* * *

_CHOOO! CHOO!_

A train went and rode on the tracks around a mountain.

"Aah! Delicious!" Toriko exclaimed as he drank another cup of liquor.

"Toriko-san is it really okay for you to be drinking this much liquor" Kimiko looked at the dozen empty bottles that were on the table. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a lavender button up jacket, with beige pants and her brown boots

"It's just so good! I'm so happy! I can't stop thinking about how we'll be meeting that legendary fish soon! How about you?" Toriko asked

"A-Absolutely! It's only once every 10 years that the Puffer Whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in shallow waters. It happens right around this time."

"With it's extremely delicate body, it has fatty meat similar to that of a large tuna. At the same time, it has an incredible flavor. I can't wait!" Toriko said, "But even more so then your desire to eat it, you're interested in the people that prepare it, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know? The reason that I came with you is so that I can check out the cooking skills of the people who prepare the meat. Removing the parts of the fish that are poisonous is really difficult. Only a select portion of the meat is suitable for consumption" Toriko nodded as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth

"Yeah, it is said that there are only about 10 people in the world who can handle it. But won't the person that we're going to meet with also be preparing the meat?" the statement surprised Kimiko, _Who are we going to meet?, _she thought as Toriko took another swig of liquor

"Hey you!" the voice made them look up, "I thought there was more sake in this place, but you guys have ordered it all!"

The man who was yelling was wearing fur clothing and had a weapon strapped to his back, he had long black hair and has really bushy eyebrows and beard.

"Drinking up all of my stuff, just who do you think you're dealing with?! It is I, the Bishokuya Zonge-sama!" he proclaimed

"Huh?" Toriko said as he looked at the liquor

"Hey,hey,hey!" a man who was dressed like Zonge, who was bald and had a yellow headband and a man right next to him who was also dressed the same but was wearing a green headband and had different colored clothing.

"Look upon it and be amazed! Zonge-sama's Lifetime Full Course Menu!" the brown haired man exclaimed as the bald man pulled out a piece of paper with the menu written on it.

"The hors d'oeuvre is a Golden Salmon Roe. As for the soup, it's made from Snake Frog Livers. The fish course is Striped Salmon, and then the meat dish is Crab Pig." the bald man ranted

_Those are everyday ingredients, _ Kimiko thought as she looked at the paper

"And for the main course we have the Galala Crocodile! Look!"

" I caught one recently! What do you think about that?" the man boasted

"It was just a small one no more than a meter long." the bald man muttered

"Hey! If you don't hand over the sake, we're going to have serious trouble!" Toriko stood up making the man stop talking. Toriko is about a good 1-2 feet bigger then the man

_This bastard's actually pretty big!, _Zombie- I mean Zonge thought then Toriko patted the man's shoulder.

"Take as much sake as you'd like. My bad, Zombie" Toriko apologized

"Oh, ok! You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today! It's 'Zonge' by the way" the man said and then saw Kimiko who was just watching the situation.

"Hey!" Zonge called. getting Kimiko's attention. "Would you like to come drink with me?" he asked all high and mighty.

"No, thank you" she declined, Zonge then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to be the one who's going to get the Puffer Whale! I am the great bishokuya Zonge! Are you sure you don't want to accompany me" he asked again

"That's nice, but I'm not really interested" Kimiko said starting to get uncomfortable with the man's hand on her shoulder. She winced when the man tightened his grip.

"HEY Y-" Zonge was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind to see Toriko with his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

"She said she's not interested, now take your sake and leave" Toriko said with a cold voice. Which cause Zonge and his subordinates quickly getting their sake and leaving.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko looked at Toriko who had a cold face. He then looked at Kimiko and grinned.

"They're sizing everyone up" he said

"Huh?"

"The rest of the people on the train are Bishokuya, all with their sights set on the Puffer Whale" he took a swig of sake," There's a good chance that we'll all be competing with each other once we're on site, so inquires into the motives of the other people have started already. if a situation arises here, everyone else will be intimidated."

"Then why did you give them the alcohol?"

"Even if people will be competing with one another, it is good to let them become acquainted and stir up some common-empathy. We need to look out for each other. There are some things that we just can't do by ourselves." Toriko explained

"Then why were you acting so cold to Zombe when he talking to me. You said that you shouldn't be causing a situation" Kimiko asked making Toriko turn slightly red.

"W-Well I was uh" Toriko tried to explain

"Umm" an old man with pompadour hairstyle said getting their attention

"Could I have some sake?" he asked

"Sure" Toriko said, gladly getting away from his conversation with Kimiko

"Here you go" Kimiko handed the old man some sake bottles

"Thank you very much. I will pay back the debt someday" the man hiccuped and then took the sake and hiccuped again

_Should he really be drinking more sake?, _Kimiko thought as she looked at the old man

* * *

Once the train stopped, Toriko got off with Kimiko following him.

"There's someone who can prepare the Puffer Whale in this city, right? But" Kimiko looked around" there aren't any people around"

"There should be beasts roaming around freely at the moment" Toriko said "Fortune tellers have predicted that the city will be overrun with wild beasts. While that's happening, all the people hide in their homes."

"Speaking of which, the prophecies about the appearance of the Puffer Whale also originated in this village. So there are fortune tellers here who are that talented" Kimiko said while looking around

_STOMP! STOMP!_

Kimiko started to whimper

_STOMP! STOMP!_

Toriko smirked. A gigantic dragon-like beast came out behind a building and roared.

* * *

** Kuendon (Pterosaur Beast) - Capture Level 10**

* * *

"You can eat it neither boiled nor cooked. Is this a Kuendon?" Toriko said as Kimiko whimpered in fear

A man walking down the street wearing an all black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head, with a beige cloak , made the Kuendon look at the man.

The Kuendon roared and went to attack the man

"Watch out!" Kimiko yelled. The beast stopped right before the man as he walked by the Kuendon. The Kuendon then turned and went the other direction. The man then stopped in front of Toriko and Kimiko.

"Just as I predicted, an unpleasant guest has arrived." he smiled

"I'm glad that we ran into you here. Nothing less could be expected from the gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco!" Toriko said

"The Heavenly Gluttonous King, Toriko!" Coco said, the name causing Kimiko to giggle, "It's been a while, Toriko"

"Is this the person you wanted to meet, Toriko-san?" Kimiko said "The Heavenly King Bishokuya Coco!"

* * *

"We've just about reached my home." Coco informed the two as they were walking in a valley

"Coco-san if you don't mind me asking. Why are you living in the town of divination, telling gourmet food fortunes?" she panted as she followed the two bishokuya

"Well, I'm a fortuneteller by trade." He replied

"A Heavenly King, is a fortuneteller?" she said

"Yeah. How is Zebra doing?" Toriko asked

"He got caught, you know. He's in the Gourmet Prison." Coco answered

"So they finally caught him? That problem child" Toriko laughed, "That sure brings back memories. Learning together in the garden, the four of us enveloped in a deadly struggle"

"Stories of days gone by" Coco said making Kimiko wonder, _Who's Zebra?_

"Yeah" Toriko said. Kimiko was trying to catch her breath then a shadow covered her making her look up.

"A crow monster?!" Kimiko yelped as she looked at the gigantic bird.

"So you came to greet us, did you, Kiss?" Coco said

"Oh, it's the ruler of the skies, the Emperor Crow. I thought it was extinct" Toriko said

* * *

** Emperor Crow "Kiss" (Bird Beast)- Capture Level Unknown**

* * *

"His name is Kiss, and he's part of my family" Coco said

"So cool" Kimiko said as she looked at the gigantic black-feathered creature

"Can you carry 3 people?" Coco asked. Kiss cawed saying it was okay

* * *

** In an unknown location**

* * *

"It has been confirmed that the Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco have met"

"And what about the Puffer Whale?" the masked man said

"By that you mean?"

"We're commencing preparations"

* * *

**At Coco's house**

* * *

"I think the Rainbow Fruit is a good choice for the dessert. It's just as I saw it in my premonition" Coco said as he prepared the tea while Toriko was pigging out on the food, "Hey do you think you could be a little more refined? There is a lady present" the comment made Toriko stop eating

"How are things going with you? Did you finish you Lifetime Full Course Menu?" he asked

"Ah, my menu. The soup is made from the tears of a Lee Dragon. Then there is Breo Swordfish Steak, and so on. I want to put together a menu with a fine balance of nutrition. I haven't yet decided upon the hors d'oeuvre, the main course, or the drinks." Coco said as he drank his tea

"Every ingredient has a high capture level. You can't even put a price on them." Kimiko said

"But that's now what you came here to discuss with me, is it?" the statement got Kimiko's attention, "Actually you came here with a request, for me to help you capture the Puffer Whale" he took a sip of tea, "right?"

"As could be expected, getting right down to business, huh?" Toriko said

"It's quite a difficult task. The Puffer Whale's poison is so deadly that if you took in as little as .2 milligrams, you would die." Coco explained

"Yes, if you puncture a poisonous gland the meat will be exposed to the toxins, and you won't be able to eat any of it. That's why it's so difficult to prepare. The meat has become poisoned oftentimes in the past and been acquired on the black market."

"Anyway, the fact that people eat it despite knowing that it might kill them means that it must be good!" Toriko exclaimed

"My chances of successfully capturing one and then being able to remove the poison glands are only 10%. Basically it's a 1 in a 10 chance." Coco said

"Those odds are good enough for me, if i were the one doing it, we wouldn't succeed even once." Toriko said

"And there's some bad news. The Puffer Whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meters, they are concealed deep within a labyrinthine, beast-filled cave. But the most dangerous beast, is that demonic beast, straight out of hell, the Devil Snake."

"Devil Snake" Kimiko whimpered

"Yes. The Battle Wolf, praised as the strongest creature since ancient times, is on par with its ferocity" Toriko laughed at Coco's statement

"Yeah, I can see why it might be dangerous, have you had any premonitions about us? Have you seen out imminent deaths? Can you really see the shadow of death?" Coco stared at the two and smiled

"How long has it been since I have done the work of a Bishokuya?" Coco said

"Does that mean?" Kimiko said

"I guess I'll join you." Coco answered

"I expected no less, Coco!" Toriko exclaimed

"We did it Toriko-san" Kimiko said as Coco got out of his seat

"As a reward, how about a lifetime of free food at the Hotel Gourmet's restaurant?" Toriko asked

"Toriko! You can't just decide that! Especially with all the food you eat!" Kimiko scolded, "Did you really have to bring the restaurant into this?"

Coco looked at Kimiko, _The shadow of death, this could be bad. I can see it clearly, her death is near._

* * *

At the rocky entrance to the cave, there were dozens of Bishokuya there, and Tina was there reporting with her pet Kruppoh at the side. Tina then spotted Toriko, Kimiko and Coco. Kimiko had changed into her beige shirt and pants.

"Toriko!" Tina yelled as she ran towards the group. "Toriko! I knew you'd be coming," she stopped when she noticed Coco, "Huh? The Heavenly King Coco! A double dip effort by Toriko and Coco? This is one delicious scoop!" she pointed her camera at Coco

"Will you stop, please" Coco asked making Tina confused, I'm sorry, I don't like being filmed"

"Tina-san are you filming all by yourself again? Kimiko asked

"Well, yeah. Even though this is an amazing chance to see something that happens only once in 10 years, the rest of the staff were to afraid to come."

"Well, there sure is an uneasiness in the air" Kimiko commented

"The Bishokuya will all try to capture the Puffer Whale." Toriko said

"But getting out of the cave alive after you've found it is the hard part, right?" Kimiko asked

"I can see all of their imminent deaths" Coco mutter

"EEEEEEEKKKKK" Kimiko yelped as she stood at the entrance to the cave, " I knew this was going to be scary!"

_There is something in the cave that will take their lives, _ Coco thought

"Shall we get going!" Toriko said not affected by the situation at all

"That phantasmal fish, the Puffer Whale." Tina said getting everyone's attention, "I want to know all about what kind of ingredient it is. And if I want to know, I'm sure all the people out there want to know too. I will show the world how delicious the Puffer Whale is! So I will go with you!"

"You want to, even after all of that?" Coco asked

"Well, if you want to go with us, that's your choice." Toriko said, " There is no time like the present. Anytime after that is the wrong time"

* * *

"Thanks to the lamp that you lent me , we can make sense of this darkness." Kimiko thanked Tina as she tilted the hat that Tina gave her

"It's a high end lamp that's made for shooting in dark places" Tina said, "I'm so happy that it's helpful!"

"Hey, Kimiko-san. Don't stray too far from my side." Coco said

"Ok, Coco-san" then she looked around and went over to some mushrooms, "Those are snap mushrooms!" she looked at red polka-dotted blue mushrooms

"Really?" Toriko said as he took a mushroom and ate it, "The snap-crackly texture of this mushroom is the best!

"There are tons of them sprouting up around here!" Kimiko told Tina and Coco

"I told her not to stray from my side", Coco said

"Viewers at home, this is the Snap Mushroom!" Tina pointed her camera at the mushrooms. Deep breathing got her attention and she turned around to see a hideous creature. Oh wait it was just Zonge.

"Oh my God!" Tina yelled

"Don't treat people as if they were monsters! Why are you guys looking so surprised, too?!" as he looked at his two subordinates

"Are you guys Bishokuya too?" Tina said, if you're coming this way, does that mean you already got the Puffer Whale?"

"Absolutely" he lied "I went all the way to the beach and having completed my mission, I returned here."

"Really! Can you show me the Puffer Whale!" Tina exclaimed, "This is a delicious scoop!"

"Zonge-sama! Those things are coming!" the bald man said as he ran for the cave opening, as he said a a Giant Millipede walked up to them causing them to run.

"This is disgusting, this entire cave is disgusting!" Zonge yelled

"Where's the Puffer Whale?" Tina asked while filming. The group ran past Toriko, Coco, and Kimiko.

"Hey isn't that Zombie-kun?" Toriko asked as he ate a Snap Mushroom

"It's not 'Zombie' it's 'Zonge!" he yelled as the millipede chased the,

"He sure is a lively one, huh?" Toriko commented

"Tina-san" Kimiko said

"I don't see the shadow of death on them, so I'm sure they'll be able to make it out alive." Coco said

* * *

"It's gotten very narrow in here, huh?" Kimiko said as she looked around the cave

"Yeah, but there' no mistaking that it's here" Toriko sniffed the air, "It's faint, but I can detect the smell of salt water."

"As always, you have a perfect sense of smell." Kimiko commented, "Even though there isn't much light Coco-san is still able to easily take the lead"

"Coco can see parts of the spectrum that regular humans can't, from the infrared to ultraviolet. He can see them all." Toriko said

"Huh?

"As you may know, eyes contain cells that take in light called photo receptors. My photo receptors cells are much stronger than the average person's, so even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see things as if it were as bright as day" Coco explained

"But that's not all" Toriko said "Coco can also see electromagnetic waves, which regular humans can't."

"Yes, that's true" Coco said, "My vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit, which allows me to see their futures"

"um, then can you please look into my future. Will I become a successful chef?" Kimiko asked as she started to walk around , Coco looked at Kimiko

_The light is especially weak, _Coco thought, "Wait, Stop!" he yelled as he saw that Kimiko was about to fall at the edge of a hole

"Eh. EEEEEKKK" she yelled as she fell off and then was grabbed by Toriko

"Kimiko, you should watch where you're going" Toriko said

"I'm sorry" she said a sound got her attention, "What's that" she looked down and saw a gigantic cockroach that had scorpion like tails

* * *

**Scorpion Cockroach (Insect)- Capture Level 7**

* * *

"EEEEKK" Kimiko screamed at the insects as Toriko put her on the ground.

"Scorpion Cockroaches dissolve their prey with a deadly poison before they eat them." Toriko said. Coco then started to take off his green bands

"I'll take the lead" Coco said

"Take the lead?" Kimiko said

"Follow me" Coco said as his hand started to turn purple and then his whole body turned purple and then dropped down to where the cockroaches were. Once they got close to Coco they immediately backed away.

"Amazing" Kimiko said

"They seem to be able to sense it as well" Toriko commented, "The threat of poison within Coco"

* * *

Once all of the cockroaches were gone Coco then proceeded to put back on the green wraps that were around his neck and the turban. Once they were back his skin turned back to a normal color.

"I've scared them off, so you can relax now." Coco said

"Bishokuya will artificially create antibodies withing themselves in order to oppose foes that carry poison." Toriko said

"Antibodies?" Kimiko repeated" They'll neutralize the poison and negate its effects, right?"

"I have 70 different antibodies, but Coco has about 500 antibodies inside of him."

"500?!" Kimiko exclaimed

"Because my body is able to withstand much more poison than the average person, I've been able to produce antibodies" Coco then turned away "But, antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a minuscule amount of poison into the body over a long period of time. Because I've had such a large amount of poison injected into my body, the poisons within my body mix to create new poisons. It has enough strength to send the beasts running for their lives. And so now I'm a poisonous human. An existence without grace." he then turned to the two, "Well, shall we go?"

"Coco-san seems lonely, huh?" she commented

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming to create new antitoxins from his blood. There have even been some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous creature. So he left his job as a Bishokuya, in order to escape having any ties with them." Toriko explained

"That's why, he hates cameras."

"Toriko" Coco said, "About 100 meters directly below us, the hole widens!" making the two catch up with Coco

* * *

"My eyes are better, I will go on ahead" Coco said as he tied the rope around him.

"Then I'll go with Coco-san. Is it okay?" she asked as she hopped onto his back

"My poison" Coco said

"Let's go, Coco-san" Kimiko smiled making Coco redden a little

"Kimiko-san" Coco smiled and descended into the hole. As they were descending, fireflies were gathering around them.

"Fireflies" Kimiko said as she looked at them.

* * *

**Sea Fireflies (Insect)- Capture Level 1**

* * *

"Yes, Sea Fireflies" Coco said as he looked at them, "They must have slipped into the cave from the sea."

"Aren't they beautiful, Coco-san?" Kimiko said as she looked at the fireflies

_I can't believe that Kimiko-san isn't afraid to touch me, and shows such concern. Kimiko-san I want to do my best to protect you life, but, _Coco saw as firefly landed on Kimiko's nose and then flew off as she ushered it away.

"Does the fact that there are fireflies here mean that the beach is close?" Toriko yelled as he was sliding down the rope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"A Bishokuya" Toriko said as his eyes narrowed

"Something's coming" Coco said, "Toriko!"

"Yup, we're going straight down!" Toriko yelled

"Kimiko-san, hold on tight!" Coco said

"O-Okay" she said as she tightened her grip as the two hit the ground. And a noise caused them to look up.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked

"It's a flock of swallowtail bats!" Toriko said

* * *

** Swallowtail Bats (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 2**

* * *

**"**Kimiko-san, get back,please" Coco said

"Ok" she said as she took a couple steps back. Coco took off the green wraps that were on his right arm, and turned purple.

"**Poison dressing!" **Coco said as he flung drops of poison at the bats, which caused them to fall, "I hit them with my poison, but they'll be able to fly again soon enough"

"They're timid creatures that hardly ever attack, what could've made them do this?" Toriko asked

"Yeah, there is something odd about them. It's as if rather than them coming to attack us, they were fleeing from something" Coco said, _Could it be, "_Where's Kimiko-san?!"

The two then looked around to see that Kimiko was nowhere in sight.

"Kimiko!" Toriko yelled

"Kimiko-san!" Coco yelled

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko-san!"

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko-san!"

A creature then started to head towards them and stopped right in front of them. It had 3 eyes and had a mane a snake like body with multiple arms, and a gigantic mouth. The Devil Snake.

* * *

**lunamugetsu: Awesome I was able to finish this chapter.**

**To those that think that femKomatsu/ Kimiko is a little OOC, remember she is a girl so she has some back bone. Just so you know I'm going to bash Zonge a lot because I hate that dude so much, like how I hate Mr. Satan from Dragonball Z. Sorry to those who are fans of the dude.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. It motivates me to write.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

**Desperate struggle in the Cave**

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know I'm not going to write the fight scene between the Devil Snake and Coco and Toriko because it's basically the same thing that happened in the anime/manga. So I'm just going to write about what's happening to Kimiko and everyone else. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Kimiko had no idea what was going on. One minute she was watching Coco fight off the Swallowtail Bats and the next thing she knows she's been kidnapped by a man who was scary as hell.

"MMHHMHHMHMH!" Kimiko's muffled yell came out as the man covered her mouth.

"Just keep quiet. You'll be much more comfortable in a second." the man said as he raced down the cave

* * *

"The Bishokuya Heavenly Kings, Toriko and Coco!" The man said, "What an honor! They'll hold off the Devil Snake! In the meantime, I'll take a different route to the sandy beach in the cave. HAHAHA! I'll get the phantasmal Puffer Whale first!"

The man then looked at the woman who was trying to squirm and yell in his arms, "And you'll be drawing the wild beast's attention, as a sacrifice!"

"MHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMHKSDFAHFSDI!" Kimiko yelled and tried to get out of the man's hold.

* * *

**With Tina**

Tina and Kruppoh were watching everything that was transpiring through the camera that was on the hat that Tina gave Kimiko.

"This is bad. This is a large serving. No, an extra large serving of danger!" Tina exclaimed

"Geez, what a coward. This guy is a disgrace to all Bishokuya" Zombe said, "If only that entrance wasn't blocked by those rocks,I, Zonge-sama, would go beat that guy up in a flash, and rescue the maiden!"

"'Course that's be right after he blasts through the horde of millipedes, right?" His subordinate said

"What'd you just say?!" Zonge said

Tina looked at the blocked cave entrance and grimaced, then she dumped the contents out of her backpack, which turned out to be chocolate bars.

"Oh, chocolate bars?!" Zonge then tried to pick one, but his hand was then karate chopped away by Tina

"Ow! That hurts!" the man whined

"I didn't just get these out just to have a snack" she scolded, "I need the nutrients to get to my brain so I can figure out how to get out of this mess!"

"Think!Think!" she said as she chowed down on the chocolate bars at a rapid pace.

* * *

**With Toriko and Coco**

The Devil Snake was defeated by Toriko's Go Ren Kugi Punch and Coco and Toriko were recuperating from the fight.

"I can't believe you've managed to get it up to five consecutive hits. I guess that comes from eating solely for transcendental ingredients." Coco said, "Come on let's hurry up and find Kimiko-chan"

"Hm, I wonder how we'll carry this" Toriko said as he looked at the Devil Snake meat

"We can figure that out later!" Coco yelled

"We can't just leave it! Something else might come and eat it!" Toriko said

"My poison's in it, so unless it's cooked over a fire, it's inedible. The wild beasts will ignore it, Regardless, we have to hurry, Kimiko-chan-" Coco said

"Coco, what's with the chan? A moment ago you were calling her Kimiko-san" Toriko asked (**A/N: according to wikipedia -chan is used for the person that the speaker finds endearing)**

"That's not important right now" Coco said with his face red, even he didn't know that he had used -chan," Anyway we have to go find Kimi-"

"I told you, Kimiko'll be fine!" Toriko said, " I made sure to giver her a secret weapon just in case she was ever in trouble all by herself."

* * *

**meanwhile with Kimiko**

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Kimiko yelped as she saw the Devil Snake

""You've got to be kidding me!" the man yelled, "There's another one!"

"N-No way" Kimiko said

"TORIKO-SAN! COCO-SAN! HELP!" she yelled as the beast roared

* * *

** lunamugetsu: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'll have the next chapter posted quickly!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

_Someone once said that there are trees with bunches of salmon roe that grow like grapes. That there is a cave where extremely rich milk trickles from the tips of stalactites, and amasses into a deep well, creating the finest butter. A milk cave._

___The world is in the Gourmet Age! It is __the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!_

* * *

**The Knocking Master!**

**Puffer Whale, time for the actual food!**

* * *

"It's the Devil Snake!" the man yelled as the Devil Snake roared

"You damned monster!" the man threw Kimiko at the Devil Snake, "Here's some food for you! Some nice, tasty food!" he then ran away only to come face to face with a group of Scorpion Cockroaches.

"AAAAAAHHH" he yelled

* * *

**with Coco and Toriko**

"We have to hurry and find Kimiko" Coco said

"I told you not to worry about it" Toriko said as he was carrying a gigantic piece of the Devil Snake meat on his back, "I made sure to give Kimiko a secret weapon.

* * *

**with Kimiko**

Kimiko was quickly rummaging through her backpack while looking at the Devil Snake, trying not to panic.

"There! This is it!" She exclaimed as she took out what looked to be a firecracker.

* * *

**flashback**

"Kimiko, if by some odd chance you end up by yourself, use this, okay" Toriko said as he handed her a bundle of firecrackers, "They're my special firecrackers"

"Firecrackers?"

"I put in a large amount of gunpowder, so they'll make one hell of a loud bang." Toriko handed them to her

"They're really heavy" she commented as she lifted them up

"Any living thing will cower because of a primitive response to the sound of these. Don't forget to wear these earplugs when you use them, though." Toriko explained as he handed her the earplugs

**end flashback**

* * *

"I've got to... use the earplugs..."Kimiko then proceeded to put her earplugs in only for the beast to roar loudly startling her and making her drop the earplugs.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" she yelled as she tried to avoid the beast. Only to trip and become face to face with it. She then aimed the firecracker at it and proceeded to pull the string only for it to be to strong to pull

_I can't..., _she thought as she struggled to pull the string

"KYAAAAH!" she yelled as she pulled the string.

**_BOOM!_**

The sound was loud enough to be heard outside as Tina and everyone else covered their ears.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump _

Kimiko then fell to the ground completely limp

* * *

** with Coco and Toriko**

"That explosion just now" Toriko said while running

"Let's hurry" Coco said, _I could see the shadow of death on Kimiko-chan, My predictions are 97% accurate. But there's still a 3% chance that I'm wrong!. Kimiko-chan!_

* * *

**with Kimiko**

Kimiko was laying on the ground lifeless as the Devil Snake was about to eat her.

"Hic, hic. That sure was noisy. What was that sound. People are enjoying Puffer fin Sake over here, hic" an old man with a pompadour said as he was drinking some sake

* * *

Coco and Toriko had just reached the place where the sound was coming from to see Kimiko sitting there completely fine.

"Kimiko!" Toriko exclaimed. Kimiko looked at them.

"Toriko-san coco-san!" she burst into tears and ran to Toriko, "I was so scared!"

"I'm glad you're okay" Toriko said

"Well... actually I was dead for a minute" she cried

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toriko asked

"I was saved by a huge old man" she said

"Huge old man?" Toriko repeated

_What's going on here, _Coco thought as he looked at Kimiko, _Kimiko-chan's shadow of death has disappeared and there's a Demon Devil Snake here that's had Knocking performed on it? There's only one person that could have done this._

"That's undoubtedly the Knocking Master, Jirou." Coco said

"Wh-Who is that?" Kimiko asked

"A legendary Bishokuya, the Knocking Master Jirou. His Lifetime Full Course Menu is made from phantasmal ingredients that few people in the world have ever tasted. The Capture Levels are immeasurable, hors-D'oeuvre: Hundred Leaf Clover, drink: Docham Spring Wine, fish dish, King Land Shark, Main ET Rice, dessert: Oasis Melon, Meat Dish: Ashurasaurus, Salad: Grana Lettuce, soup: Magma Consome"

"I thought I smelled something familiar" Toriko said,"He's the old man who wanted sake"

"eh, that giant old man that I just met was the geezer with the white pompadour?" Kimiko asked

"I heard he'd retired a long time ago, but" Coco said

"He's known to be a heavy drinker. He probably couldn't resist the Puffer Fin Sake you can only get once every 10 years." Toriko said, "Okay, how about we get some, too!"

"Let's get going!"

"Alright!" Kimiko said

"Kimiko-chan don't forget your helmet" Coco reminded her

"Oh right" Kimiko then picked up her helmet and put it back on her head.

* * *

"Kimiko, don't forget to repay the debt that you owe for getting your life saved." Toriko said, "you'd better treat that old man to an awesome meal someday."

"Right," Kimiko answered, "Say, Toriko-san do you think you could help me by providing the ingredients?"

"Hey Look!" Toriko said as he ran ahead

"Eh! He wasn't listening at all" Kimiko cried as Toriko made it to the end of the cave.

"We made it" Toriko said

"This is the sandy beach in the cave." Coco said

"It's such a beautiful place" Kimiko said as she looked at the gems and coral that was growing around the beach. The fireflies that she saw with Coco were dancing across the surface of the water.

"Okay! Let's go catch it! The delicacy of the deep seas!" Toriko said as he stripped down to his swim trucks.

"Kimiko-chan are you going to come with us?" Coco asked

"I'll just stay here until you guys get the Puffer Whale" Kimiko said as she took off her hat.

"Suit yourself!" Toriko said and then dived into the water with Coco following right after.

* * *

**Sorry I'm going to skip the part when Toriko and Coco were knocking out the Puffer Whale. Please don't hate me**

* * *

Kimiko was sitting on the sand waiting for Toriko and Coco to come back with the Puffer Whale.

_I wonder how Toriko-san and Coco-san are doing, _Kimiko thought. That's when Toriko and Coco emerged from the water.

"We caught some Kimiko!" Toriko exclaimed

"Amazing!" Kimiko marveled at the Puffer Whales.

"For two of the Heavenly Kings, catching only 10 of them is a bit pitiful, though." Toriko commented

"It's incredibly difficult just to capture just a single one." Kimiko said, "This is truly amazing!"

"Okay, now comes the real challenge" Coco said,"The market price for one Puffer Whale is approximately 100 million, but if the poisonous glands are removed, the price shoots up to 500 million. However, if it becomes toxic, the price will immediately drop down to zero.

* * *

While Coco was explaining, Tina, Kruppoh, and Zonge and his subordinates were watching through the camera on Kimiko's hat.

"This is such a scoop!" Tina exclaimed only for a crab to cover the camera.

"Ah, hey! I can't see!" Tina yelled, "And it was getting to the good part!"

* * *

Coco carefully started to cut the underbelly of the Puffer Whale.

_He's good, _Kimiko thought as Coco cut the Puffer Whale. Then the Puffer Whale started to change into a dark color.

"Kimiko-chan, do you think you could prepare this in my place?" Coco asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"EH! M-Me?!" Kimiko exclaimed

"It seems that my fatigue is making my hand unsteady and they'll become poisonous if you miss by just a single millimeter" Coco explained

"B-But.." Kimiko said

"It'll be okay. You're a pro chef after all, right?" Coco said, "I'll guide you through the procedure, so believe in yourself."

"Coco-san" tears of started to leak from her eyes, "Okay, then I'll take on the challenge!" she looked at the Puffer Whales "I'm getting to prepare a Puffer Whale"

"Eh? If Kimiko is going to prepare it, then we have to get more. No matter how many we get, it won't be enough!" Toriko said

"There aren't any Puffer Whales left." Coco said

"EEEEHH" Toriko and Kimiko said

"What do you mean?!" Toriko asked

"After the Puffer Whales finish laying their eggs, they make their way back out to sea" Coco explained, "The Puffer Whales only stay in these shallow waters for a few hours."

"So I only have 9 chances" Kimiko said, "And it's pretty hard, even for you, right?"

"Don't worry" Coco reassured her, "If you stay calm, you'll be able to do it"

_It's all in my hands now. _Kimiko thought as she took out her kitchen knives

_Magnificent. Their misted finish makes them look like they're wet. These are some scrupulously maintained kitchen knives. I can tell just by looking at her tools, her level of determination and ability as a chef, _Coco thought as he saw her take out her chefs uniform.

Kimiko then looked at Toriko and Coco.

"Um" Kimiko said getting the Bishokuyas attention

"What's wrong Kimiko" Toriko asked

"Um, can you two turn around, while I change" Kimiko said, the comment made the two redden, a lot.

"S-Sure," Toriko said his face as red as a tomato and quickly turned around

"Just tell us when you're ready" Coco said while turning around his face as red as Toriko's

Kimiko quickly put on her chef's uniform and tied her hair in a ponytail and told them that they could turn around.

With a slightly red face, Coco started to explain, "This Puffer Whale's poison sack is directly below it's bladder. First, insert the knife and make a 10 centimeter cut three knife widths down from the fin's base."

"That's different from what you did before, isn't it?" Kimiko asked

"The location of the poison sack is different in each individual Puffer Whale, so the process for handling them changes as well," Coco explained

"I-I see" Kimiko stuttered

"Just take it slow" Coco reassured her

"Right" Kimiko said as she started to cut the Puffer Whale.

_She stopped exactly at 10 centimeters, _Coco thought

_Its body is as heavy as lead. So this is the true weight of the Puffer Whale, condensed? _Kimiko thought

"Next, go in from the gills and cut through the lower-jaw bone."

"Right" Kimiko then inserted her knife into the gills and cut through it.

_Great! _Coco thought

_Th-This is hard. My knife can't be off by one millimeter, I feel like I'm defusing a bomb!, _Kimiko thought then the Puffer Whale changed color.

"Eh" Kimiko said

_too bad, she was off by one tenth of a millimeter,_ Coco thought as they started to work on the next one

* * *

_This is the last one, _Kimiko thought as she looked at the Puffer Whales that were poisoned and the one that she was about to work on.

_"_Slowly. Don't lose your composure. " Coco said

_I have to manage somehow. After all we've faced to make it this far. I've gotta do this! _Kimiko steeled her resolve and started to cut open the Puffer Whale.

"I can see it! The poison sack!" Coco said

"Th-This is" Kimiko said

"From here, use your bare hands" Coco told her, "Now you have to carefully remove the surrounding membrane without breaking the poison sack."

"Right" Kimiko then started to use her hands to remove the poison sack

"Slowly... slowly. Once the membrane is completely removed, gently scoop it up. Don't panic, take it slow" coco explained

_Gently _Kimiko thought as she put the poison sack in her hand, _don't panic, _Kimiko breathed slowly,_slowly, _She took the poison sac out of the Puffer Whale. That was when the Puffer Whale turned into a golden yellow.

"All right, you did it!" Toriko exclaimed

"All right!" they all cheered

"Thank goodness" Kimiko cried as tears started to stream down her face.

"Good job, Kimiko-chan" Coco congratulated her

"No, it was all thanks to your guidance, Coco-san!" Kmiko said

"Kimiko, I'm glad I brought you with me." Toriko said

"Yes, thank you so much!"she said, "But it's my fault that all of these became toxic"

"Well, we can send these to the IGO for research." Coco told her.

"Well then, shall we eat?" toriko said

* * *

the crab that was covering the camera finally moved making Tina brighten.

"I can see it!" Tina exclaimed only for a group of crabs to block the camera view again, "You're a heaping bowl of hindrance!"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

* * *

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world." Toriko said

"Itadakimasu" they all said

"Oka, let;s dig into this sashimi right away" Toriko scooped up a big potion of the fish.

"Hey, Toriko, you took too much!" Kimiko scolded as Toriko ate it

_Sweet, the savory, fatty flavor. It's like a combination of high-quality marbled mink whale meat and fatty pacific bluefin tuna. YUM! No matter how much I chew it, the flavor is continually released! I'm chewing it so much that my jaw is starting to hurt, but I can't stop!, _Toriko then swallowed

"Wow! All of my fatigue is disappeared in an instant. I've heard that it provides incredible nourishment, but I didn't think it's be anything like this!" Toriko said

"Toriko-san, the Puffer Fin Sake is ready!" Kimiko informed him as she poured them the sake

"Great!" he said as he took a cup and drank it.

_Yum. This Puffer fin Sake is delicious! The fragrance is spreading through my whole body. The sweetness if the fin becomes much more savory because of the dryness imparted by the atsukan. It's penetrating every cell in my body!_

"Kimiko. Did you like it? The Puffer Whale that you prepared yourself?" Toriko asked

"It's delicious! I've never tasted anything like this before" she cried

"The food you work hard to catch and cook yourself really does always taste the best!" Toriko exclaimed, Kimiko nodded her head in agreement.

_I'd forgotten this excitement. Maybe I'll try to begin working as a Bishokuya again?_ Coco thought

"Gochisousama deshita" they said as they finished the meal.

* * *

" You've gotta be kidding me!" Tina exclaimed as the crabs finally moved out of the way, "I didn't even get the most important shot!"

"But it's still amazing, that they were able to get they Puffer Whale. I have to get this on film" she said, "Eh" she said as the camera turned black.

* * *

"Okay, let's get out of here" Toriko said

_SPLASH!_

Everyone turned to look at what caused the sound.

"Huh? What's that?" Toriko said as they looked at the humanoid creature **(I don't know how to describe the GT Robos. This is the best description you're going to get from me)**

It looked in there direction, completely alerting Toriko and Coco.

_This guy's trouble! _"Kimiko get away from here!" Toriko yelled

"Huh?" she said. Cocos skin quickly turned to a dark purple.

_Extremely lethal poison! Coco's serious, too!_

Toriko then started to get ready to fight which sent a burst of energy pushing everything back. The GT Robo then scratched it's head and then left carrying a net that had Puffer Whales in it. It looked at the Bishokuya before leaving into the cave.

"Wh-What was that thing?" Toriko asked

"I've never seen such ominous and sinister electromagnetic waves." Coco stated

"It came out from the sea. From a depth of 1,000 meters. Is there really a living creature that can do that?"

"No" Coco said, "That wasn't a living thing"

* * *

_BOOM!_

The rocks that were covering the cave entrance were dispersed as the GT Robo walked through it.

"This could be a big scoop" Tina said as she held her camera to film it, but stopped as it was right in front of her making her drop her camera. It then knocked over her laptop and left.

* * *

** lunamugetsu: REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko**

"blah"normal talking

_blah_ thinking

* * *

_Someone once said, that at the end of a rainbow there is a cloud made of sweet cotton candy. A cloud of sweets. That there is a mountain made of bread, behind which the sun first rises. A crois-sant. That there trees which soak in the blessings of the shining sun and exude a sap made of potage. Corn Pota-jyus. That there is a Ham and Eggrass Plant whose leaves open when they bathe in the morning sun, on an island producing a complete breakfast menu. The Breakfast Island._

* * *

**The Strongest Wolf!**

**The Battlewolf is reborn! **

* * *

"What?" Kimiko said as she, Toriko, and Coco exited the cave only to see the bodies of numerous people sprawled everywhere.

"Tina-san, are you all right?" Kimiko asked as she saw Tina with Kruppoh sitting on her shoulder.

"I-I'm okay" Tina said as she looked at the bodies.

"The bandits and assassins that had their eyes on the Puffer Whale" Coco said

"Yep. I bet they tried to take the Puffer Whales from that thing and were attacked." Toriko commented

"What a terrible thing" Coco muttered

_KAW! KAW!_

Everybody looked up to see Kiss landing in front of them.

"Kiss" Kimiko said

"You came to get me?" Coco asked

"Eh? An Emperor Crow? This is" Tina said. Kruppoh flapped its wings as it greeted Kiss who returned its greeting.

"Ah the rescue choppers are here" Tina said as the group saw some choppers coming towards them

"Well, I hope you'll excuse me. I'm not good with crowds, you see." Coco said as he hopped onto Kiss's back,"Kimiko-chan, thank you" he said getting her attention, "I'm very glad to have met you"

"M-Me too! I've learned a lot. Thank you so much!" She thanked him and smiled brightly causing Coco to blush a little.

"See ya, Toriko... I've got a feeling we'll meet again soon." Coco said as he left

"Yeah. we'll see." Toriko replied

* * *

Once the choppers came Toriko and Kimiko quickly got on. Toriko quickly made a burger with all of the Devil Snake meat that he had. The thing was the burger was too big for a normal person to even take a bite out of, but Toriko was by no means normal. Toriko somehow ate the burger in one bite by unhinging his jaw which freaked Kimiko out on great levels.

"YUMM" Toriko exclaimed causing Kimiko to giggle.

"Speaking of which, how was the Puffer Whale?" Johannes asked as he was the one that picked the two oup.

"It had an impact, but that's really about it." Toriko explained, "Within the vastness of the sea, there are still lots of ingredients that I've never eaten. I can't choose my Fish Course too hastily"

"I see. But the creature that IGO is requesting that you capture this time is-" Johannes said

"The Regal Mammoth" Toriko finished, "or more specifically the Jewel Meat. I've got high hopes for that"

"Sure is exciting, isn't it, Toriko-san?" Kimiko asked

"You do know, right, Kimiko? That the Regal Mammoth is in the 1st Biotope"

"Yes. It's very prosperous as a site for gourmet research, and it's even a famous sighseeing destination" Kimiko answered

"It's the island where new flavors are born, also known as the Gourmet Garden, or at least, that's what it looks from the outside." Toriko explained

"Eh? What do you mean 'from the outside'?"

"The IGO's largest garden, the 1st Biotope, is a single 500,000 square kilometer island." Johannes explained

"Only a small portion of it is open for sightseeing. Even the IGO doesn't have a firm understanding of the island. It's an island encircled by a mountain range, and several unique ecosystems have been set up so that selectively bred and cloned creatures can be released there for research."

"This is definitely gonna be another perilous journey, isn't it" Kimiko was already trembling

"Don't worry Kimiko" Toriko comforted her, " you just have to steel your resolve" as the helicopter landed.

"From here we'll head into the inner-garden of the 1st Biotope" Johannes explained as he showed them the way

"Kimiko, stay close to me, okay" Toriko said

"Okay" the three then entered

* * *

Kimiko was having a wonderful time, she got to meet the Heavenly King Coco, and got to eat the Puffer Whale, despite that she was kidnapped and died and got brought back to life. She was now in the 1st Biotope, and she got to see the Gourmet Research Lab, she's about to get eaten by a Muscle Crab. Wait, WHAT!

* * *

**Muscle Crab (Mammal Beast- Crustacean Beast Mixed Breed)- Capture Level 3**

* * *

The Muscle Crab lived up to its name it's basically a large crab that is very muscular.

"KYAAAAHH!" Kimiko screamed as she tripped and landed on her behind.

"Kimiko!" Toriko yelled

"A Muscle Crab has excaped!" the employees yelled and ran for their lives.

"EEEEKKK!" the crab then swung it's pincers at Kimiko.

"GET BACK TO BED!" Kimiko looked at who said that and saw a muscular bald man who had a scar and had screws in his head., "**GET BACK TO BED!**" once the Muscle Crab heard that it quickly backed away and went to it's room.

"Didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on it?!" the man scolded the employee

"My dearest apologies" the employee apologized

"Geez, every last one of these guys" the man said as he took a drink out of a bottle.

"Already drinking, are you?" Toriko said, "Chief Mansam?"

"Did you just call me handsome?" he asked

"No, I didn't!" Toriko yelled

_This man is the Chief, _Kimiko thought, _ugh, he smells like liquor_

"Welcome...no, welcome back." Mansam said as he shook Toriko's hand

_Welcome back? _Kimiko thought

"So? What's up this time? It's not just the Regal Mammoth, is it?" Toriko asked as Mansam took a swig of his bottle

"The Bishokukai has recovered."

"The Bishokukai?" Toriko asked

* * *

" It makes sense" Toriko said, "So that thing we saw at the cave was sent by the Bishokukai."

"Yes, what you saw was a GT Robo"

"Um" Kimiko said, "What are Bishokukai?"

"They're an organization whose aim is to control all of the ingredients in the Gourmet Age. They'll use any means necessary to get their hands on them. And the Bishokukai's next goal s most likely going to be, the Regal Mammoth." Mansam explained

"So basically, we've gotta capture it before they do?" Toriko asked,then cheering was heard from behind the door they were standing in front of.

"What're those voices?!" Kimiko asked

"I almost forgot... It's the main event!"

* * *

Cheering was heard throughout the colosseum as they saw the beasts roar in the glass dome.

"Ooh, looks like we made it. They're still doing the opening ceremonies." Mansam said as the three entered the colosseum

"What is this place?" Kimiko asked

"The Gourmet Colosseum. It's an area where wild beasts do battle in order to determine their fighting strength and capture levels. But it's really more of a place for the rich, the powerful, and the VIPs of the IGO's member nations to enjoy themselves" Toriko explained, "They can place bets here, too. The GDP of an average country changes hands here within one day. This place is so stimulating that there are even Prime Ministers from the IGO here"

"But this is necessary for the organization as well" Mansam said, "We part these rich guys with a bunch of their money during the battles, and pass it along to poorer countries whose people are suffering from starvation"

"You mean you're donating it?" Chief Mansam nodded

"The IGO was once a department of the United Nations, but it became independent because of high demand for gourmet ingredients. Now it's an international organization with 360 member-nations" the crowd cheering brought them out of their conversations to see the beaten Galala Crocodile and the victorious Troll Kong.

"The winner is the Troll Kong!" the announcer said

"But there is such a sharp division between the rich and poor in those countries, that we've had to take drastic measures such as these" Mansam explained

"Well anyhow, I haven't got any interest in these battles" Toriko said as he walked away with Kimiko following right behind him

"Don't say that!" Mansam said, "There are Prime Ministers here that have even skipped out on their summit to come see today's incredible main event!" the comment got both Kimiko and Toriko's attention.

* * *

"And now, it's time for today's main event, and the contenders are entering the ring!" the announcer said as Chief Mansam took another swig of alcohol.

"Oh, it's starting!"

"Entering through the first gate, it's the rampaging monster from the Northern continent, Elephantsaurus!" a gigantic green reptilian mammoth with a long neck stepped out and roared

* * *

**Elephantsaurus (reptile beast)- Capture Level 17**

* * *

"And from the second gate, we have the amphibious demon, Gauchi!" a gigantic tiger-like walrus roared

* * *

** Gauchi (mammal beast) Capture Level 13**

* * *

"Whoa, and now a real top dog is making its way to the stage. From the third gate enters... the Silverback!"

* * *

**Silverback (Mammal Beast)- Capture Level 10**

* * *

"Making its entrance from the fourth gate, is the god of death who's swooped down from the skies, the mysterious bird, Gerold!" A gigantic orange bird with multiple heads entered

* * *

"A-Amazing!" Kimiko said at looking at the beasts.

"The real surprise has yet to come. The main attractions for today are the legendary beasts waiting behind the fifth and sixth gates" Mansam said

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting. From the fifth gate, the strongest and most powerful of the wolves, born in ancient times, the Battlewolf!" the crowd cheered

* * *

**(skipping the Battlewolf story. Sorry I'm very lazy and I'm in a rush)**

* * *

"From the fifth gate struts out a legend. The largest and most powerful of the wolves. Born in ancient times, the king of a continent, the Battlewolf makes its appearance!" the gigantic wolf roared

* * *

**Battlewolf (mammal beast)- Capture Level Immeasurable**

* * *

"Wow!" Kimiko said as she gazed at the Battlewolf

"We were able to find some Battlewolf cells. That one's a clone constructed from those cells. Length, 18 meters. Weight, 11 tons. It's behavior and lifestyle are still largely a mystery, but the must be the largest class of Battlewolf." Mansam said

"Well, if nothing else, it certainly has the blood of a king running through its veins. Look at the others" Toriko said, all of the other beasts hadn't moved since the Battlewolf entered the arena, they're all so scared that they can't move"

"The most popular is the Battlewolf. The runner up is the legendary Demon Devil Snake." the name made Kimiko tremble

"S-So you mean" Kimiko trembled at remembering the beast. Then she felt something on her shoulder, she looked to see Toriko's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Kimiko, you don't have to be scared" Toriko reassured her.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said

"Toriko, we've got a bit of a problem." Chief Mansam said

"To-Toriko!" the woman that was talking to Mansam yelled, "Is he there? What should I do! Oooh, my happiness is reaching the max!" once she said that a smoke started to enter the arena

"Too much Battle Fragrance is being released!" Mansam exclaimed

"What's Battle Fragrance?"

"It's the essence of the plant that blooms in the land of unending strife, Battle Island, the Battle Flower. Its smell affects an animal's central nervous system and manifests a heightened state of excitement withing them" Toriko explained

"The wild beast trainer, Rin, uses it under managerial supervision. It's vital for the Colosseum to have, but this much is gonna pose a problem. It's really gonna put them on edge" Kimiko watched as all of the beasts attacked the Battlewolf. The Battlewolf surprisingly not fighting back, but only trying to get the beasts to let go.

"That's strange" Kimiko said getting Toriko's attention.

"What's strange?" Toriko asked

"The Battlewolf isn't fighting, it's just trying to get away, and it's breathing heavily even though the fight just started" Toriko's eyes widened at the statement

"Hey, is that a female?" Toriko asked

"Uh, yeah, it is. So?" Kimiko and Toriko's eyes widened

"Toriko-san is the Battlewolf-" before she even got to finish Toriko was already inside the arena and had delivered a kugi punch to the Gauchi.

"Sorry. I just need you to quiet down a bit" Toriko said

"Toriko!" Kimiko cried in worry. The crowd cheered as they saw the Bishokuya Heavenly King Toriko in the arena.

"It sure has been a while since I've stood here" Toriko faced the Battlewolf, "Yo, legendary champion"

* * *

**lunamugetsu: sorry I haven't had updated in a long time. Since school is going to start, the updates are going to be slower.**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**lunamugetsu: I do not own Toriko **

* * *

Kimiko was having an eventful day. She got to go to the Gourmet Colosseum, see the legendary Battlewolf give birth, and fight. Then she saw Toriko fight against a GT Robo, before Toriko fought the GT Robo she met the most interesting person. The beast tamer Rin

* * *

**flashback**

Mansam, Kimiko, Tina, Kruppoh, and Rin were watching Toriko hug the newborn Battlewolf as it mourned for the loss of her mother.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said as she stood next to Toriko as the wolf started to move.

"Hey, what the...? Your fur sure feels nice. It's like thick toweling. Yeah, I'll call you Terry. Terrycloth!" Terry barked at its name.

"Toriko is really amazing" Kimiko said getting Toriko's attention

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" he asked

"You protected the Battlewolf when she was giving birth to Terry and you protected them from the GT Robo. That is what I find truly amazing"

"I just did what I thought was right" Toriko laughed while blushing lightly.

"That's why" Toriko looked at Kimiko who was smiling brightly "That's why I admire Toriko so much."

Toriko immediately became as red as a tomato as he saw Kimiko smile and the light that was shining down on the arena gave her an angelic appearance. He truly had no idea what to say. Terry on the other hand mad no hesitance when she walked over to Kimiko, startling the woman as she saw Terry sitting in front of her.

"U-Um, hello" Kimiko bent down to Terry's height, "I-I'm Kimiko" Terry barked and then started to lick Kimiko's face causing her to laugh and leaving everybody else shocked.

"The ever-unaffectionate Battlewolf is showing its love to Toriko and Kimiko?" Mansam said as he watched Kimiko stop Terry from giving her kisses.

"Oi! Who are you" Rin pointed at Kimiko making her jump.

"M-Me? I'm Kimiko" She said nervously

"Eh! Who do you think you are being so close to Toriko!" Rin pointed at Kimiko

"Um, Toriko and I are just friends" Kimiko explained

"You're not after Toriko, are you" Rin glared at Kimiko

"EH?" Kimiko blushed, "N-No, not at all! I'm too busy with work to be even thinking about having a boyfriend! Besides, I told you Toriko and I are just friends"

"Hm" Rin stared at Kimiko causing her to sweat

**end flashback**

* * *

After that, Rin clung onto Toriko whenever she saw him. So Toriko is basically walking around with Rin attached to him, and right now they were all waiting outside for Rin's brother, Sani, to come with the Regal Mammoth.**  
**

"He's here!" Rin said as she was looking through binoculars. Everyone looked to see a man with tri-colored hair wearing a pink and blue jumpsuit. **(Sorry,I don't really know how to describe Sani's wardrobe) **carrying a gigantic tiger-striped mammoth with one hand. The man's path was blocked by a pack of Gang Hoods, which were quickly knocked out as the man walked towards the group. He stopped and then threw the Regal Mammoth at them. Everyone then panicked and moved out of the way except Mansam who caught the Mammoth.

"I'm sorry, is that heavy, but nice catch, Chief" he said, "'S expected, your brute strength hasn't weakened one bit, apparently. However, it lacked beauty." the comment got everyone's attention, "The way that you caught it didn't make my heart pound at all. I got no sense of being moved whats'ever. I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy-looking, have no sexiness, you sorta give an impression of 'just get out of my sight!'"

_Just who is this guy! _Kimiko thought

"Hey Sani! Don't just lose our essential Treasure Food!" Mansam yelled

"He's the Heavenly King Sani?" Tina said, "WHAT!

"I carefully carried it to you, you could at least say thank you" Sani jumped onto the hill that the group was residing on, he then commented about Toriko's skin and then started to yell at Rin for having thunder thighs, which she then started to reply back at calling him a feminine man.

"Those two are siblings?" Tina said, Toriko started to explain about Sani's 'touches' and sensor.

"He's able to touch everyone except" Mansam looked to the back, to see the Battlewolf.

"Terry" Kimiko said

"A battlewolf. I'm quite interested in what kind of reaction I'd get by using my touches. It would make a promising ally." Sani said

"No worries. That's Toriko's partner, Terry. Although, she seems to have taken a liking to Kimiko" Mansam said, "She's going to help capture the Regal Mammoth"

"Regal Mammoth. I already caught it" Sani said

"No you didn't! This thing is a lost child! The parent is a lot larger!"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"This is a child?" Kimiko said, _Just how big is the parent!_

* * *

"Oh ain't this the plain of black grass. Black Carpet!" He said as he looked at the landscape

"This is amazing. I've never seen this much Black Carpet!" Tina exclaimed as she filmed

"If we made a salad out of this, it'd be incredible!" Kimiko said

"By the way, who are you?" Sani asked, making the two jump

"Oh, ah, sorry for taking so long to introduce myself. I'm-" Sani interrupted her

"I don't care. You really don't take good care of yourself do you?" he asked Kimiko

"Really? I'm sorry" she said

"What do you usually eat?"

"Usually? I just eat normal food."

"Normal? That's no good. You need to pick more dec'nt foods with vitamins and collagen in them. Especially when you're a woman, you have to pay attention to your skin and looks. Later I'll treat you to my Full Course" He said his face a couple centimeters away from her face making her blush

"Full Course!" Tina exclaimed as Sani started to list his Full Course Menu

"I haven't decided about the Main Course of the Dessert, but they're all beautiful dishes aren't they"

"Beautiful Skin Caviar, Skin Whitening Tuna, and Smooth Skin Bean Sprouts. Those are a lot of ingredients that are great for the skin, which many girls adore." she exclaimed and then made the camera record her face, "Just what you'd expect from the Heavenly King Sani"

"You changed your personality in front of the camera again" Kimiko sighed," It is true that girls really care about their skin and looks"

"Then why is it, that you don't really consider your appearance" Sani asked

"Um, it's just even if I did try I doubt anyone would notice, besides I'm better off being a wallflower" she explained

"Hey Eater of the Four Heavenly Kings" Kimiko giggled causing Sani to blush, "I don't guarantee that those things'll be tasty"

"Shut up Toriko!" Sani yelled, "So how's your Full Course goin?"

"I've still only got dessert decided." Toriko said as he plucked some black grass and ate it

"Wh' the hell? Even though you look for more ingredients than any of us, you're totally indecisive! So, just as always... you're thinking of that as your main?" the comment made Tina and Kimiko wonder what he was talking about

"Toriko! There's a Cocomayo tree" Rin exclaimed getting Toriko's attention and everyone else's

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said as he put mayo on the black grass and ate it, "I'm going to try to add more flavor to it" he put down his back pack and took out what looked like to be a red gauntlet. "Lemme try this out"

"What is that?" Kimiko asked as Toriko put some spices in the hand and started to pull the pump at the end, "I've never seen that kind of portable spic cookware. Is that a Gourmet Spicer?"

"Yup, you can have it if you want" he handed her the spicer

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"You're a chef, ain'cha? Then aren't you better off carrying this than me" Kimiko took the spicer

"Thank you so much! I'm really going to make some delicious food with this, Toriko-san" she smiled causing Toriko and Sani to blush lightly.

"Great" he said before eating again

"Toriko-san where did you get this? Is it a new model?!"

"Huh? I dunno? It was lying around the Gourmet Research Lab"

"Then it's probably a prototype" Rin said

"Eh?! Is it really okay to take it" Tina asked as Kimiko looked at the spicer to see Terry far away from the group.

"Terry. How about you come over here with us!" she pouted when Terry didn't move.

"You've got your guard up, don't you? " Toriko looked at Sani, "Hurry up and pull your Touches in. Aren't you getting tired"

"Um" Kimiko said getting the men's attention, "I think there's one of those things that showed up in the Colosseum around here somewhere"

"Yeah, there's probably GT Robos here" Toriko said, Terry's barking snapped them out of their conversation

"Toriko" everyone turned to see 3 gigantic rock monsters.

"Those are-" the beast roared

"What are those!" kimiko yelled

* * *

** Rockdrum (giant Crustacean Beast)- Capture Level 27**

* * *

"Rockdrums! They're beasts who usually inhabit the beach, but when they need more food they search inland. They destroy anything in their path in order to eat" Tina explained

"You sure know a lot" Toriko said

"It comes with the job" the beast roared making Kruppoh inflate itself and Tina tremble, "although this is the first time I've seen one"

"It's not going to eat us right?" Kimiko asked

"Get back" Toriko said, "Sani, cover me"

"Don't wanna"

"HEY!"

"Too much of a pain"

"How much pain it's going to be isn't exactly a problem" Rin said

"These creatures are not choosy with their food, there's completely no beauty in them"

"But the meat's a delicacy. Defeating them is good enough!"

"Does it have nutrients and richness? Then there's no reason"

"Meet me halfway at least!"

"TORIKO!" he turned to see the Rockdrum attack him

"Sani! Please help Toriko!" Kimiko pleaded while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Making the man twitch.

"TORIKO!" Another Rockdrum attacked Toriko only to be hit in the face by Terry.

"Terry!" Kimiko exclaimed

"I'm not letting Terry getting all of Toriko's smiles" Rin yelled

"**Super Relaxation" **she fired a pink smoke at the Rocdrum and then noticed that she was firing Battle Fragrance, that's when the Rockdrum stood up and started to go after Rin

"Rin-san!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Please Sani! please fight!" Sani was about to cave-in when Toriko threw a rock into Sani's hand. The Rockdrum was about to smash Rin when it was sent back

"Ah, sorr'. Did I overdo thatta bit? But, well, it's reaping what it's sown. That last glimpse of being blown away was beautiful" Rin was so happy that he saved her, but was depressed when she found out that he just wanted the rockdrum shell.

"Sani, behind you" Kimiko yelled as the rockdrum was behind Sani

"Pasta by itself is only worth a few dozen yen, but when it is put into the hands of the chef it instantly goes up to a thousand yen, the pasta becomes mouthwatering. It is no illusion or mind trick. It is simply... 'collaboration' Beauty is harmony! Simply searching for ingredients is nonsense! As a matter of fact, it's the height of vulgarity! GOT IT, YOU GUYS!"

"That was aimed at us" Kimiko exclaimed

"Now just fall beautifully" Sani said as the beast swung its' arm at him

"**Fry Gaeshi" **the Rockdrum was sent back throwing up dust and rocks making everyone duck for cover.

"What's your attack range, Sani?"

"Huh? That's right... about 25 meters"

"It sure has grown, your Dining Kitchen" Toriko said before grabbing Kimiko and running for cover. Kimiko and Tina watched in amazement as Sani used his Fry Gaeshi and Hair Lock to subdue the Rockdrum.

"Sani is incredible" Kimiko said making jealously rise in Toriko

* * *

** lunamugetsu: Hey guys, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
